


Unbecoming

by spaceman_k



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Oumota, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceman_k/pseuds/spaceman_k
Summary: *MAJOR V3 CHAP 5 SPOILERS*I wasn't expecting to die with you - I wasn't expecting to die at all, but if I have to go out like this, let's at least make it big.





	Unbecoming

A step. Then a slip. Then a pair of hands tugging him up, dragging him along. Then a step. Another step. Another slip in his own blood.

He wanted to say something. Something cute, something sarcastic, something sincere, but it was all he could do to keep himself alive long enough to be dragged along by Kaito. And he had already said everything that needed to be said.

Hadn't he?

Time kept dragging on and on until Kaito dropped him on the floor with a grunt. Ouma propped himself up against the foot of the steps leading to the control panel in charge of the press. The press.

"We're here." Kaito briefly leaned his back against a wall, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, his face covered in a thin sheen of sweat. In the sickly green light he looked even more ill than he should have.

Ouma had drawn his legs up to his chest, his eyes heavy and bloodshot. He was trembling uncontrollably from the blood loss and the poison. 

"Momota…you look even worse than normal."

Kaito said nothing but stared into Ouma's face for a second, his face abnormally expressionless, then he looked away at stared at the press. Ouma had meant to sound upbeat and annoying, but in puncturing the silence with his frail voice all he had succeeded in doing was enforcing this helplessness even more. He didn't even care at this point.

"Are you ready?" Kaito moved his gaze away from the machine and back onto Ouma again. There was a strange look on his face.

Ouma was still curled up, and he turned his head to face Kaito. "Yeah." It was getting even more difficult to breathe.

He wrapped his arms around Ouma's chest again and with a soft grunt dragged him up the stairs – Kaito too sick to properly carry him and Ouma too injured to walk for himself. Ouma's soft gasps of pain echoed, merging with Kaito's weak footsteps and the wet sound of blood dripping onto the floor.

At the top of the steps, Ouma leaned against Kaito and set up the video camera.

"It's time."

Kaito nodded once, briefly, in acknowledgement. He knew what came next.

"I…" Ouma looked up at Kaito, meeting his eyes. "I will stop the press. I promise."

Kaito's gaze was faraway and distant.

"Your promises don't really mean anything."

"Why not?"

Kaito scowled. "You're a liar, aren't you?"

"I'm like this, all weak and dying and you still doubt me?" Ouma gave a soft laugh.

"Just because I don't trust you doesn't mean I won't do it." Kaito ruffled a hand through his hair. "I mean…you saved my life, right? Any guy's gotta pay off something like that."

Silence. Ouma was tempted to mention that the only reason Kaito had been dying in the first place was because he had been the one who had saved Ouma's life. He didn't say anything, though.

Kaito prised Ouma off of him and onto his own feet with an odd softness. He plodded down the steps with a grunt of pain and disappeared from Ouma's line of vision, only to re-appear on the camera lying beneath the press. He had taken off his jacket and placed it beneath him like a blanket, one sleeve hanging off the side of the press. Ouma's plan was going perfectly. So why didn't he feel happy about it?

"You ready, Ouma?"

"The guy under the press shouldn't be the one asking who's ready." Ouma realised that his sentence made no sense, but he just flipped on the POWER button for the press and RECORD button on the camera.

The press inched towards Kaito. The red dot on the camera flickered – here, gone, here, gone. Ouma's heart fluttered even faster. He was far more panicked over Kaito than he had thought he'd be.

I guess once you get one friend killed you worry more about everyone else. 

Ouch. He had stung himself with that a bit too much.

Silence filed the room again, only to be stabbed through by the incessant whirring of the press.

The press kept getting closing in around Kaito's body. At the very last minute, Ouma smashed the emergency stop button and the PAUSE button on the camera.

Ouma leaned against the railway of the staircase, soaked in blood and sweat. He clung to it, swaying dangerously and panting, forcing the breath in and out of his lungs now. There was definitely no other choice – the poison was almost done with its job and he knew it.

He slowly stumbled down the stairs. His vision kept blurring in and out of focus, and he found himself falling again. By the time his head stopped throbbing he found himself in Kaito's arms again, being forcibly held upright. The metallic scent of blood clung to Kaito's breath and sure enough, there was blood around his mouth. It looked as though he'd tried to wipe it away but he had just ended up worsening it, smearing it around his lips, smudging it on his nose.

"See…? I told you I'd stop it…" Ouma mumbled weakly into Kaito's chest.

"Are you sure you still wanna go through with this?" Kaito's voice was laced with doubt and empathy. "I mean…I'll do whatever you want, but it's not too late for anything. I mean…maybe Harumaki just didn't look hard enough, I'm sure there's another-"

"You know there…won't be…" Ouma could barely choke out the words anymore. "I want to end this…before I die…"

"Is that a lie?"

Ouma said nothing. Instead, he peeled of the shirt that was glued to his skin with his own blood and pressed it into Kaito's hands. He hobbled over to the press with a final burst of energy and leaned against it, staring at the gap between the two slabs of metal that would be his deathbed.

"Momota…?"

Kaito took a step closer Ouma. "Yeah?" He looked at Ouma with sad eyes, nothing but sad, his unnaturally hot breath coming out in gasps that landed against Ouma's face in warm puffs.

"I don't want to die." Ouma shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I really, really want to live, and I-" Ouma's voice cracked. He couldn't talk anymore. Good. He really needed to shut up.

He took a deep breath that refused to reach his lungs. Then he crawled under the press, the heat coming from Kaito's jacket strangely comforting.

Kaito took one final look at Ouma, lying there. His face was a deathly shade of yellow and his bare chest trembled, the large patches of blood over it slowly drying. He'd been sick at some point and the liquidy remains were still smeared on his chin.

For a moment he placed a hand on Ouma's shoulder. Kaito was lost on what to say, because words weren't exactly his forte anyway but at a time like this his head was a jumble of thoughts and emotions, of what he should or shouldn't say and his arm ached and the knot of sickness in him was tighter than ever and he just wanted to escape from all this, to be in space right now…

Then he pulled his hand away. He lingered for a second, then turned away and wordlessly walked back up the steps, his face wet with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This totally hasn't been written about ten times before, but as soon as I finished chapter 5 I was incredibly inspired to write this (I'll definitely be writing less angsty Oumota stuff in the future) because man, chapter 5 really did something to me.


End file.
